


Post Show

by heyhoechy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, two happy boys, you can pick if they're romantically involved or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhoechy/pseuds/heyhoechy
Summary: two happy boys





	

The Emotional Road Show 2017 tour had been going well, exhausting on Josh and Tyler, but they were having the time of their lives as well. Every night was amazing and unique in its own way, they love the energy of the crowd and the stories they hear from the fans made every night worth it. 

As Josh was walking back to the tour bus, his body wet from showering, he didn’t seem to find Tyler anywhere. He always enjoyed talking to Tyler after the shows, to hear what he thought of it and what his favorite part was. He climbed on to the tour bus, still no Tyler in sight. Josh walked towards the back where the spare room was. He opened the door and peered in to find Tyler laying there, his phone in hand and face being illuminated by the screen. 

“Tyler, man, where’d you go?” Josh asked laying on the bed next to Tyler.

“I’m just tired, that’s all,” Tyler responds not putting his phone down.

Josh was a bit tired himself, the shows being great and all, but wearing after some time. 

“Did you like anything in particular about tonight’s show?” Josh asked turning to lay on his back.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors was fun with that fan, he seemed cool,” Tyler responded turning his phone off and setting it on the edge of the bed. 

“Yeah, the drum island was wild tonight, I thought I was going to drift away from you,” Josh jokes.

Tyler turned to face Josh, his hair dampened down from sweat, and the blankets that covered him were being pulled away by Josh’s weight. He tugged on the blankets trying to get them back, but Josh was pure muscle and Tyler was partly skeleton. 

“Josh, either move or come under with me,” Tyler mumbles.

Josh pulls the blankets out from under him before climbing in with Tyler. He lays on his side facing Tyler, their eyes meeting and giggles coming from both their mouths. Tyler always loved these moments with Josh, they always made his heart happy.

“Come here,” Tyler mutters, him adjusting to lay on his back.

Josh scoots over into Tyler’s arms, his head laying on his chest and their legs becoming intertwined. Tyler wraps his arms around Josh, Josh’s moving around Tyler’s waist.

“I’m glad we get to tour and stuff,” Josh says. 

“Me too,” Tyler whispers.

Both of them mutter “I love you” to each other, their eyes closing and heart’s beginning to slow. They were exhausted from tonight’s show, but were looking forward to tomorrow’s, as well as being able to recreate this moment together tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgustingly adorable. I hope you enjoyed my first story about these two cuties


End file.
